1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual processing system specifically to a customizing system of the content and format of a manual.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a maintenance manual document of an airplane amounts up to 100 thousand pages per one type of airplane. Airplane manufacturers issue a partly renewed maintenance manual about four times every year, in order to improve safety and to keep up with technological innovations. Also, the manufacturers generally issue a bulletin such as a list of errata irregularly, as additional and supplementary information.
On the other hand, users that operate the airplane are updating an old maintenance manual to a new one every time the maintenance manual is renewed. This updating procedure, such as checking the contents or inserting the user's original information, is still executed mainly manually; and, the automation and systemization of the updating procedure is strongly demanded. And in response to this, manufacturers are recently starting to issue maintenance manuals by electronic data.
This kind of problem is especially remarkable in a maintenance manual of an airplane. But the same kind of problem can be pointed out in regard to an operational manual of an airplane, and also to manuals of products other than the airplanes.